The Animal the Thug and the Legend Killer
by Eddie guerrero roks
Summary: Batista is back and by coincidence he becomes friends with John cena but with two superstars of that level and the legend killer thrown in how long will it last.Main characters Batista,John cena,shane mcmahon,Randy Orton,Stephanie mcmahon.3 short stories
1. STORY 1: The Beginning

Background info

Wrestlemania results

Randy Orton wins by cheating

Undertaker defeats mark Henry.

John cena defeats triple h..

Smackdown

Five superstars of the highest calibre wait in the ring. Mark Henry, Rey mysterio, Kurt angle, undertaker and the boogeyman. They all awaited the sixth man in the battle royal to determine the number one contender.

Batista's music hits. All 5 superstars glance around nervously as Batista makes it down to the ring. He slides in and then proceeds to hammer mark Henry. The match wears on and Batista looks the performance looks strongest. It Is an elimination match and 1 by 1 4 of the superstars were eliminated 1st undertaker was Batista bombed into a pin. Then mark Henry unleashed the world strongest slam on rey mysterio eliminating him. The only Olympic champion in wwe history quickly followed running into an extraordinary clothesline from the strongest man. Then it was the boogey mans turn as he was hit with a spinebuster that shook the ring followed by a 3 count.

The world strongest man and the Animal were the only superstars left standing and the intensity was immense. Batista was face to face with the man that forced him to retire his most prized possession he was the man that took his passion away from him, and through hell or high water Batista was going to make him pay.

Mark Henry charged at Batista who snarled and through punch after punch at the giant. But Mark Henry would not give in and he pushed Batista back. Batista snarled and rushed Mark Henry hitting him with a spine shattering spine buster. Batista stood up grabbed the ropes and preceded to shake them before turning to The rising form of mark Henry and lifting his arms in the air with his thumbs up and then turned his hand round, THUMBS DOWN. Mark Henry got up and in a truly amazing act of strength Batista lifted the world strongest man onto his shoulders and unleashed the Batista bomb. 1-2-3 the ref counted the three count and raised Batista's arm as the new number 1 contender.

Batista picked up the microphone and turned to the ramp.

" randy buddy, I've to reclaim what's rightfully mine"

And with that the Animal, the champion that had to retire his belt, and the new number 1 contender left the ring and got straight into a limo leaving the smack down arena far behind.

RAW

It is the main event and john cena is taking on triple h in a wrestlemania rematch for the wwe championship. John Cena Irish whips triple H into the corner but the ref gets sandwiched in between leaving The Game and the ref unconscious. John cena turns to the fans and starts the "you cant see me" taunts. When out of no where randy Orton appears and turns Dr. of thuganomics around and hits the RKO on him leaving him unconscious on the mat.

With Microphone in hand the Legend Killer addresses the wwe fans and Batista.

" Now to be honest I couldn't give a damn which one of these superstars wins"

The crowd lets fly with the randy sucks chants.

" but last week I didn't have time to respond to Batista's comments so I thought what better way is there to put my point across than in an empty RAW ring."

The crowd boos louder.

" I just wanted to say Batista you lost the right to this belt when you let that over grown ape injure you so don't come back with all this that belts rightfully mine crap"

The crowd starts chanting Batista's name.

" so Batista this Sunday at judgement day I will beat you and send you right back to the back of the line"

With that final speech The Legend Killer throws the microphone out of the ring and makes his way up the ramp.

Mean while in the ring The king of kings ( triple h) stumbles to his feet and staggers over to John cena pinning him. A new referee runs down to the ring to replace the unconscious one and starts to make the count. 1-2-3.

The ref hands Triple H the title and he raises it high above his head in the " I am the Game pose" as RAW goes off air.

JUDGEMENT DAY

Batista's music hits and he makes his way down to the ring focused as ever he is shortly followed by Randy Orton and they start laying into each other with clubbing blows.

As the match wears on it looks obvious neither man is gaining and advantage when suddenly cow boy bob orton runs down to the ring and after knocking out the ref knocks out Batista with a chair. It looks like The champ has it won when the familiar sound of John Cenas entrance music plays and he runs down to the ring and smacks Bob Orton with a steel pipe and then hoists Randy up for the F-U. Before dragging The animal over to Randy and laying his Batista's arm over the legend killer.

The ref finally makes it to his feet and counts 1-2-3 to make Batista the World Heavyweight Champion. Batista and John Cena bump shoulders and celebrate in the ring as the confetti pours down around them.

RAW

It is the main event and John Cena is taking on Triple H for the wwe Championship in a no disqualification match. John cena takes the early advantage and pounds The king of kings to the ground for most of the match hitting The game with a steel pipe and equally as dangerous his fists. The brawl quickly pours outside of the ring and john cena carries on the assault but as Cena goes to the other side of the ring to get a chair Triple H whips out the equalizer ( his trust sledgehammer) and smashes the unexpecting Cena with it as he rounds the corner. The Game then signals to the ramp and the legend killer makes his way down to the ring and Triple h and the Ex world heavyweight champion unleash a barrage of pain on raws number 1 contender.

Batista's music hits and the animal charges down to the ring with a plank of wood and precedes to hammer the Legend Killer and The WWE Champion with it, before dragging the barely conscious form of John Cena over the games body for the three count and the DR. of thuganomics became the wwe champion. Batista then picked up the limp form of Cena and helped him to the back with is wwe title dangling from his shoulder.

Smack down.

Teddy long makes his way down to the ring with a microphone and faces the titantron.

" Holla Holla players I would like to introduce a very special guest lets give a smackdown welcome to the chairman of this company Vince McMahon"

Vince strolls down to the ring with his music blaring out and takes a microphone from teddy long.

" Now its come to my attention that two smackdown superstars and two RAW superstars have been interfering in each others shows and it is time to put an end to it tomorrow night at Saturday main event there's going to be a tornado tag last man standing match and the two winners go to a brand of there choice whether it be Smackdown or RAW and the losers go to the other brand. OH and if after the brand switch there is any interferences on the other show you're FIRED"

Saturday Night Main Event.

The match had gone on for about fifteen minutes and still the spectacle continued Batista and The Game battled on the outside and Cena and Orton battled on the in the ring. Batista hit a ddt to take the advantage and he dragged Triple H to the announcers table where he lay the games limp form on the table. John and randy were trading punches and cena hit the mat hard after a hay maker from randy. The Legend Killer dragged cena to a vertical position by his hair but cena reached into his pocket and then hit randy with a straight right to the face knocking him unconscious. Cena turns round and holds a pair of word life knuckledusters up to the crowd who cheer wildly. Cena then drags Orton to the outside where Batista lifts The legend killer up and Batista bombs onto triple h and through the table.

The Ref counts to 10 and john cena and Batista celebrate in the ring as the fireworks go of around them.

RAW

Batista's music hits and he makes his way down to the ring followed after by John Cena accompanied by his music. And the two stand in the ring.

" well I guess you know why we're here" Batista's voice echoes around the stadium.

" We have made our choice"

John Cena who has said nothing so far grabs a microphone and pipes up

" and were not staying here we're going to smackdown and I'm taking this with me" Cena lifts up his wwe title and the two friends leave the building.

Every smackdown superstar watching smiles and each has the same thought on his mind

" now there's two major titles which means double the chance of being champion of the world".

Smackdown

Teddy longs music hits and he makes his way down to the ring with a microphone in hand.

" Holla holla players, Well it looks like smackdown truly is the dominant brand in sports entertainment with not 1 but 2 world championships. And with 2 championships it means 2 …."

Teddy is cut off when Shane Mcmahon runs down to the ring holding a steel chair, he hits theodore long knocking him out and then grabs the microphone.

" Sorry teddy but I couldn't listen to you ramble on about how smackdown is the dominant brand when it is obviously not true, but before I tell you why let me introduce myself to you as my new title General manager of RAW."

The crowd start chanting shane sucks.

" Oh its not me that sucks its this brand and to prove it I will beat any one of your world champions and when I pin them 1-2-3 I will take there title back to its rightfull place on raw"

John cena's music hits and he storms down to the ring and grabs the microphone from shano macs hands.

" you're on"

John cena lunges at Shane McMahon and hits him with four forearms to the side of the head knocking him to his feet.

The match had been going for about 7 minutes and the wwe champion clearly had the advantage. Cena strengthened his advantage with a brilliant vertical suplex followed by a five knuckle shuffle. Shane struggled to his feet but John cena wouldn't let him recover. Cena hoisted the new gm of RAW onto his shoulders and hit the F-U, but as he went for the pin Carlito's music hit and Carlito ran down to the ring with an apple in hand. He took a bite out of it and then spat into the referees eye blinding him temporarily. As the ref wriggled about on the floor trying to scrape the stinging apple from his eyes Carlito hit Cena with the steel chair left on the outside my Shane McMahon. The son of the chairman used this opportunity and pinned john cena. The ref got to the mat and counted the 1-2-3 and Shane o Mac was the new wwe champion.

Carlito and Shane continued the assault until Batista's music hit and he ran down to the ring with a crowbar in hand and cleared the 2 raw superstars out of the ring.

RAW

Shane McMahon is sitting in his office when there is a knock on the door and Carlito enters the room wearing his usual attire of a blue silk shirt and Caribbean shorts he of course has an apple in his hand.

" hey Carlito what can I do to repay you for last Friday, I can get you a tag title shot tonight"

" Now that would be cool but Carlito knows something that would be even cooler"

" Enlighten me"

Carlito points to the wwe championship laying on Shane's desk.

" that would be cool"

Shane smiles and opens the door gesturing for Carlito to follow him out of it.

Shane McMahon's music plays and he walks down followed by a confused Carlito. Shane grabs a microphone of Lillian ( the ring announcer) and addresses the fans.

" Last week this man" Shane points to Carlito " helped me show smackdown who the most dominant brand is and for that I owe him one so without further ado I am officially presenting him with the WWE championship"

Carlito takes the belt from Shane's outstretched arms and holds it high in the air.

" Now that is cool" Carlito exclaims with his usual smirk.

Smackdown

John Cena and Batista are sitting in Batista's locker room.

" Man I don't know what to do I mean I want to be champion but I don't want to fight you, It would be better if I had stayed on RAWwith my title and you had stayed at smackdown with yours"


	2. STORY 2: The Betrayal

Smackdown cont..

In the ring Kurt angle is going toe to toe with the world strongest man Mark Henry and is putting on a wrestling clinic, when suddenly the lights go out and the sound of steel hitting flesh and bone is heard. The lights finally come back on and both Kurt angle and Mark Henry are on the floor unconscious as the show goes off air.

RAW

Carlito,s music hits and the man from the Caribbean makes his way down to the ring.

" Last Friday night , Two smackdown jokers got what was coming to them a beating of lifetime" Carlito paused letting his words sink in before continuing " and just in case you didn't see it live , which is to be expected because who watches a second rate show like smackdown, I have the footage right here right now with night vision."

The video of the assault on smackdowns olympic gold medalist and world strongest man is shown on the titantron in night vision and every one in the arena boos as it shows clearly who perpatrated the act.RAWS very own general manager and the newly crowned WWE champion.

Carlito puts on a cocky smirk and lifts the microphone to his face to speak.

" Now that is cool"

Carlito's music hits and he turns to leave when suddenly, Burn in my light by Mercy Drive hits and The Legend Killer himself slides into the ring and hits the RKO on Carlito leaving him sprawled on the mat.

" Now I don't know about you people but I thought that was cool"

Randy Orton turns and walks up the ramp as the crowd chant " Randy Randy Randy"

Smackdown

Batista's music hits and he makes his way down to the ring. The animal had no idea why he was making his way down to the ring. Vince Mcmahon , the chairman of the company and his boss, had just phoned him and told him to make his way down to the ring before the main event for a special announcement.

Vince Mcmahons music hits and he makes his way down to the ring microphone in hand.

" First of all I want to get something off my chest, staright from the off" Vince paused as the crowd hung off his every word. " Teddy you're fired"

It was like a bomb hit and all the crowd started booing the chairman of the wwe.

" excuse me vince this is all very exciting but what has it to do with me"

" Batista have patience I was just getting to that, now what was I about to say oh yeah now I remember"

Vince opened his mouth to continue when suddenly John Cena appeared behind Batista with a chair and smashed the World Heavyweight Champion sending him sprawling to the mat.

" oh yeah you have a no dq title match tonight against John Cena"

Vince turned to leave as A refferee made his way down to the ring and counted the 1-2-3 to make John Cena the new world heavyweight champion.

RAW

Vince Mcmahons music hits and he enters the ring and addresses the crowd.

" Now I guess you're wondering what went on last week well its simple I am Vincent kennedy Mcmahon chairman of the wwe and the reason this buisness is what it is today, I have more power than almost anyone in the world but you cant say im selfish. You see I always use this power to help my Children I used it to make Shane Gm of RAW and now Im using it to help my Daughter by making her new fiancee the World Heavyweight Champion"

Vince leaves the ring to boos and you can hear King in the background.

" Oh my god new fiancee that means , that means "

" John Cena and stephanie mcmahon are getting married"coach said finishing the sentence for his broadcast partner.

It was the Main Event and Randy Orton was taking on Carlito and was showing the Carribean how to wrestle. When suddenly Shane Mcmahon came down to the ring and distracted the Legend killer giving The Champion time to regroup roll the challenger into a pin for the victory.

Smackdown

Batista sat in his locker room still livid about what happened last week.

" Ill wait to see who the new GM is then Ill invoke my rematch clause" The animal thought to himself. Deep down the Old champion new he could beat Cena in a fair fight.

Vince Mcmahons music hits the arena and he makes his way to the ring with a smirk on his face.

" I know what you people want to know , who is the new general manger of Smackdown, so lets cut the crap and get it over with."

Stephanie Mcmahons music plays and she makes her way to the ring accompanied by Her future husband the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena. Stephanie takes a microphone of her father and brings it up to her face to talk.

" Hi I don't think I need an introduction but I do think I owe you an Explanation I was the one who sanctioned the No DQ match last week and I did it because I was in love and we all know people do crazy things when they're in love. That's my explanation now I think I owe an apology. Dave Batista please come down to the ring"

Batistas music hits and he strolls down to the ring with a microphone in hand

" whatever steph I don't want to listen to you're bullshit apologies I just want to invoke my rematch clause"

Steph nods her head and looks sad I understan.

" Ill give you a rematch right now in a street fight"

Suddenly Shane Mcmahon and Carlito make there way down to the ring and attack the animal Bastista. Within moments the rest of the Mcmahon family join in and they pummel the animal who puts up gallant fight but is easy pickings and the Champion hits him with an F-U and picks up the victory.

The Mcmahon family celebrate in the ring and Shane picks up a microphone.

" First I would like to say sorry ro my sisters fiancee for our previous disagreements and then I would like to adress the animal although Im not sure if he can hear me in his current state im gonna tell him anyway. Batista buddy you may be the best wrestler on the roster you may be the strongest wrestler on the roster but buddy you cant beat the Mcmahons no one ever has not Stone Cold, Not Brett Hart not even the hart break kid Shawn Michaels. You see us Mcmahons generate power" Shane points to carlito " this man was a good wrestler but he wasn't really anything special now after becoming my friend he is the wwe champion." Shane turns and points to the Cena

" this man was a broken man he had lost his title but because of the Mcmahons he left the building last night as the World Heavyweight Champion"

Stephanie smiles and takes the microphne from her brother.

" Oh and by the way next Monday night on RAW I become not only a Mcmahon by blood but a Cena by marriage "

The Mcmahons and the two champions are left celebrating in the ring as the show goes of air.

RAW

Stephanie Mcmahon , General manger of Smackdown and daughter of the chairman, stood at the altar with John Cena , The World Heavyweight Champion and Ex wwe champion, about to take her vows.

" do you stephanie Mcmahon take this man To be your lawfully wedded husband"

" I do"

" And do you John Cena take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife"

" I do"

" You are now legally married by the state and by the church you can kiss the bride"

The DR. of thuganomics lent forward and shared a passionate kiss with his new wife but just as they broke away, A man ran from the audience into the ring and hit the RKO on John cena and then turned and did the same to his wife. The Legend killer was not happy and he turned to Shane and carlito and stalked after them clubbing them to the floor with blows to the head before stomping on there ribs, leaving them laying groaning on the canvas.

All the time this was happening The Chairman Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon who swore he was afraid of no one was making his way out of the ring. Randy placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him arround.

" Don't worry vince I respect you a lot more than them"

Vince lookes surprise " what ?"

" Well vince you worked to be where you are while they just used you to get where they are To be honest you're a bit of a hero to me"

The crowd boo.

" really"

" yeah you could even say you're a real legend"

Vince lookes scared he knew what that meant. The man in front of him was obsessed with beating every legend in the buisness. Randy smirked and RKO'd Vince leaving him stunned on the ground and the fans jeers turned to wild cheers.

Randy bent down and retrieved the microphone from the floor.

" Me and Batista may have had our differences but at least we have each others respect we don't have to go kissing ass to win matches we fight to win our matches.

We also have another big similarity we both keep getting screwed out of the title so Im issuing a challenge to The Mcmahons. Me and Batista will take on your champions and if we beat them we both get a title shot in a match of our choice."

Randys house

Randy and his girlfriend Stacy Keibler sit on Randys sofa cuddling and watching t.v when the phone rings and Stacy answers it.

" hey this is randys place may I ask whos speakin, sure ill pass himover"

Randy its Dave he says its about your challenge.

" Hey big D wats up , they've accepted awesome, yeah sure ill be right over"

Randy puts the phone down and turns to his girlfriend.

" Baby Ive gotta go to Daves were going to work out some match tactics and do a bit of training."

Stacy smiled " sure"

" Don't worry Ill be back In a couple of hours"

Stacy Smiled " Its okay sweety"

Randy smiled and grabbed his coat and house keys before running out of the door.

Stacy smiled she knew her Boyfriend had every intention of being only a couple of hours but she knew when he was wrestling he couldn't stop till he had mastered everything he had set out to do. It was one of the things that she loved him for his commitment to hid passions.

She smiled and flicked arround on the t.v for something to watch she was going to be on her own for long time.

Smackdown

Randy was in a brutal battle with John Cena he knew that if him and Batista didn't win this match that he would never have a chance at the title again. Randy hit the World Heavyweight Champion with a vicious ddt and went for the cover. 1-2-and Cena kicked out and fought to his feet. Orton and Cena engaged in a slug fest and the legend killer knew the moment he started the battle it was a bad idea. John Cena had grown up on the streets and he was used to fist fights.

Randy countered one of the right hands and tagged in his partner. Batista ran in he was ready for this fight he wanted the man that betrayed him the man he used to call friend. The Animal charged at the current World Heavyweight Champion and speared him to the ground laying into him with a barrage of right and left hands to the face.

The ref told Batista to calm down and stop punching it was aginst wwe regulations. John Cena used this time to tag into his partner the wwe champion who charged at Batistas open bac. Batista knew what was coming and moved out of the way. He turned to the self labelled coolest in the world and hoisted him onto his shoulders for a ring shaking , bone breaking Batista Bomb.

1-2-3 Batista got the three count and him and his partner Randy Orton were allowed a title shot in a match of there choosing any time they wanted. Batista turned to John Cena who was running up the ramp to safety and pointed at Carlito and then at him and did the thumbs up, thumbs down taunt. The message was simple first the cool guy and then the thug.

Randy watched this exchange with a smile on his face.

" I sure as hell wouldn't like to be Cena"

He then turned to Carlito and his face lit up with a cocky grin,

" but I wouldn't want to be Carlito either"

The Legend Killer watched as an unsteady Carlito dragged himself to his feet. Randy placed a hand on Carlito's shoulder and span him round and hit the RKO leaving him lying on the mat unmoving.

Batista made his way over to Randy and they embraced in the centre of the ring.

" keep in touch we can train together sometimes"

" will do, oh and by the way Stacy has a cousin that is dying to meet you"

" Randy, I don't think this is the best place to talk about this"

" oh yeah, well good luck big man don't get yourself killed"

" and you Randy Don't let that Carribean ruin your pretty boy face"

Randy laughed and walked off giving Dave the finger as he went.


	3. STORY 3: The Battle

Smackdown

The World Heavyweight Champion stands in the ring microphone in hand and faces the titantron.

" Batista you and youre little friend fluked a win over me and Carlito but don't think for an instant that youre taking my title"

Batista's music blares arround the arena and the animal sprints into the ring coming to a halt before the champion.

" Cena I was youre friend I fought for you, I bled for but when you betrayed me , when you took my title , when you hit me with that chair you opened the gateway to your own personal hell"

The Champion and the challenger stood toe to toe glaring at each other.

" Cena YOU JUST UNLEASHED THE ANIMAL"

Batista picked up the challenger onto his broad shoulders and smashed him onto the mat with a back breaking Batista bomb.

" steph,Wrestlemania,cage match"

The Animal had layed down his challenge and he now had ten months to prepare.

RAW

Randy Orton stood in Shane Mcmahons office ready to announce his decision.

" lets get this over with Randy. When do you want your shot"

" Tonight in a hell in a cell match"

Shane glares at the number one contender .

" Fine I'll look forward to seeing your ass get handed to you"

Randy smirks and turns to leave.

" Oh and Shane if you try to screw me out of this match youll be going home in an ambulance"

The Legend Killer's music plays and the crowd cheer madly as Randy Orton walks down the ramp. The crowds cheers are quickly cut off by Carlito sprinting down to the ring accompanied by his music.

Randy steps into the cell and gestures to the WWE champion to follow him. The carribea obliges and runs into the cell locking up with the Legend Killer in the centre of the ring.

The match had gone on for close to twenty minutes and both men were bloody and severly injured. Both men were on the floor and the carribean got to his feet first and waited for the challenger to to get to his feet. Carlito charged towards Randy arms out to the side in the clothesline position but the Legend Killer saw it coming and ducked underneath the challengers arms and hits Carlito with a neck breaking RKO. 1-2-3 the ref counts the three count and Randy is the new WWE champion.

The Legend Killer who is swiftly growing a legend of his own opens the door and leaves the cell. He then starts to climb to the top of the cell and poses , blood poring down his face, with the WWE title, The new champion.

8 months later

Eight months had gone by quickly. Rndy Orton is still the WWE champion and The Animal Dave Batista is spending each day in rigourous training for his World Heavyweight Championship match against John Cena at Wrestlemania 23.

Royal Rumble

Twent eight other superstars had been eliminated and two people were left in the ring. Mr Monday night, Rob Van Damm and The Cerebral assasin , the king of kings, the game Triple H.

The Two were locked in a vicious brawl when the song " here comes the money" blares out of the giant speakers and The General Manager of RAW Shane Mcmahon comes sprinting down the ramp and into the ring holding a sledgehammer.

Shane lays into the two superstars with brutal shots to the head. Busting Triple H's head open and rendering RVD unconscious. The young Mcmahon then threw both superstars out of the ring leaving him the last man standing in the ring. And due to WWE regulations he was the Royal Rumble winner.

As Shane stands triumphant in the ring the RAW commentator King's voice is heard over the deafening noise of the crowd.

" Oh my god our General Manager is the new number 1 contender what does this mean for our champion."

RAW

Shane Mcmahon stands in the ring owned by his father and managed by him with a microphone in hand.

" Randy last night I won the royal rumble making me the new number 1 contender for the WWE championship and in three weeks at the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania I am going to beat you in a No disqualification street fight. Oh Randy by the way tonight you take on Carlito , Tyson Tomko and Chris Masters in a three on one handicap match good luck"

The General Manager of RAW laughes and walks up the ramp hoping that his three workers can soften Randy Orton up for next week.

Randy orton is up against three tough wrestlers at once but he know only one is allowed in the ring at once so if he can keep the first person from tagging in he had a fighting chance.

The Legend killer hammered the first person in Carlito but it wasn't enough and he got a tag in to his partner Chris masters and now it Was a very tired Randy against a fresh Chris Masters.

Chris Masters was working on the Legend Killers back and arms with hard chops and armlocks trying to weaken him up for his submission finisher the full nelson otherwise known as the Master lock. Randy was in immense pain but he knew if Chris Masters locked in the Master lock it was over so he kept fighting trying to stay away from Master's grapple holds.

The Masterpeice swung at Randy orton and hit him with a chop in the chest and then locked in the masterlock. Randy would not give in and tap out but know one had ever breaken the hold. Randy started to fight out of the hold but Shane Mcmahon runs into the ring and smashes the WWE title belt over Randy Ortons head giving Randy the win by disqualification but injuring his wrestlemania opponent.

RAW goes of air with the son of the chairman celebrating in the centre of the ring.

WRESTLEMANIA part 1

It was the grandest stage of them all and Batista and the World Heavyweight Champion stood in the ring surrounded by a steel cage. Whoever escaped the cage left the arena with the World Heavyweight Championships arround there waist.

The Bell rang and the match was underway. After half an hour Batista and Cena were both bust open and bleeding openly on the mat. But still the match wore on beacause escape was the only means of victory.

The reigning Champion swung at Batista with a right hand but the Animal saw it coming and countered it . Then in an act of immense strength the old champion hoisted the Doctor of thuganomics onto his shoulder and Batista bombed him.

The Animal turns to the steel fenced wall and climbs out of the cage as the new World Heavyweight Champion.

WRESTLEMANIA part 2

Randy Orton was nervous there was no rules which meant the Mcmahon army could enter the fight and it was all perfectly legal. Randy knew he could count on his best friend Dave Batista to help him but one against the numerous wrestlers that the Mcmahons have brought out does not seem fair odds. Suddenly Mercy drives burn in my light starts playing and Randy sends the thoughts to the back of his head and makes his way down to the ring his worries not visible to the fans.

Shane Mcmahon and Randy Orton were destroying each other with every weapon imaginable but still the Fight wouldn't come to halt. Without warning Shane gestures to the Ramp and suddenly John Cena, Chris Masters , Tyson Tomko and Carlito start running down to the ring to help there leader.

They are about halfway to the ring when Batista comes out of the audience followed by an army of people who have all been screwed by the Mcmahons. The Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Best there is the best there was and the best there Ever will be Brett hart, The Hartbreak kid Shaen Michaels and the man himself the Greatest that's ever lived Hulk Hogan.

Batista's army stop Shanes wrestlers from reaching the ring and then precees to pummell the attempted interferes to the ground.

Meanwhile in the ring Shane Mcmahon watches his army get hammered by the superstars led by The Animal Batista. Shane turns arround to get back to the match but Randy was there with a cocky smirk on his face. The Legend killer hits the RKO on shane and goes for the cover. The ref starts the count

1 2 3 Randy Orton retains his title.

Wrestlemania goes of air with The Legend Killer, The Animal and four people who were screwed by the Mcmahons, Celebrating there victory of the Mcmahons.

The End


End file.
